Quincy (BTD7PotA)
Quincy is a Hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes and the main protagonist in these games: Quincy: A BTD Story, BTD Heroes, and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Biography Quincy: A BTD Story BTD Heroes BTD7: Planet of the Apes Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. *Level 4 - Slightly longer range. Cybernetic Jump: Quincy occasionally jumps into the air and then slams into the ground with his cybernetic legs, creating a shockwave that stuns Bloons. *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. *Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. *Level 13 - Range increased by 22%. *Level 14 - Arrows inflict 4.5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer and split into 5 arrows as they hit their targets. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. If Gwendolin is placed nearby, both Quincy and Gwendolin will attack 35% faster, inflict 50% more damage, and have their ability cooldowns reduced by 45%. *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. Cybernetic Jump fires an omnidirectional wave of 16 blades. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows has increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. *Level 21 - All arrows can pop Lead and do 9x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 22 - Arrows have a significantly longer lifespan. Increases fire rate by 40%. *Level 23 - Cybernetic Jump unleashes a wave of 24 flaming blades that explode upon the end of their endurance. *Level 24 - Arrows split into 3 arrows which split into 3 more arrows. *''Level 25'' - Storm of Arrows is replaced by Blot Out the Sun: an ability that fills the screen with billions of arrows that split into more arrows and all of them do massive damage, as well as being able to hurt any type of Bloon. The ability has so many arrows that people see it as simply a massive, expanding black circle with small pointy things engulfing the whole screen, iconically "blotting out the sun." In other words, arrows fill the screen making it turn pitch-black. Then when the screen becomes bright again, billions of arrows are stuck to the ground and almost everything that is a Bloon is destroyed. All of Quincy's attacks inflict 40x damage and have 11x pierce. Rapid Shot's cooldown is enormously reduced and makes Quincy fire 100 arrows per second. Cybernetic Jump fires 40 blades that explode like Cluster Bombs. In game quotes When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, stop that!" (when annoyed) *"Oh, quit it!" (when annoyed) *"If you keep doing that, you'll wake up with an arrow in your head!!" (when really, REALLY annoyed) When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - Level 20 *"There goes the sun..." - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"I've got a BAD feeling about this..."- BAD appearance *"Either I'm dreaming, insane, or getting busy dying..." - EMPEROR appearance. When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows *"We will fight in the shade..." - Blot Out the Sun When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" *"Dammit!!" Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes